Someday The Dream Will End
by Space Acer
Summary: Lita and Trish plan a WWE camping trip and don't invite Torrie Wilson. See how things pan out in their adventure! A Kurt:Lita pairing with secondary Jeff:Trish pairing. NOTE: This story is in no way supposed to be taken seriously. Just for laughs. R&R.


"Someday The Dream Will End"  
A Camping Story  
By: Space Acer  
Rating: PG-13 with Mild Language

Starring:  
: Amy Dumas (Lita), Trish Stratus, Kurt Angle, Matt Hardy  
: Jeff Hardy, Edge, Bubba Ray Dudley, and Molly Holly

All character are sole property of the WWE.

"Hurry up, Trish! We're going to be late!" hollered Lita at the bottom of the staircase.

It was apparent that both girls had slept in from the previous night. Lita, growing impatient, looked timidly at her watch. Soon enough, she could hear footsteps coming from atop the flight of stairs; it was Trish.

"Catch!" yelled Trish as she threw her luggage down the stairwell.

Lita, caught by surprise as she was too wrapped up in looking at her watch, smiled and said, "Come on, Trish. Everyone is going to blame us again for being last."

"Lighten up." said Trish cheerfully, "Kurt isn't going to go anywhere!"

Lita gave Trish 'that look' and she immediately shut her mouth not saying a word. "Trish, stop acting like a crazy person," Lita replied. "I don't know where you get this notion that I have any feelings what-so-ever for Kurt Angle." Avoiding a reply, Lita continued, "Now come outside and help me with the bags."

As Lita reached for the door handle leading to the outside, someone knocked at the door. Seeming a bit hesitant, Lita looked at Trish.

"I'm not taking it…" protested Trish.

Lita sighed, and slowly opened the door. No one was there. "That's funny," said Lita perplexed. "Someone had to have knocked on the door…?"

Lita took a step outside onto the porch. "Nothing," she told herself. She turned back to pick up a bag, but when she lifted her head she caught sight of some white tennies. Inside her mind she thought, "There is only one person I know who wears white tennies." She swallowed hard and closed her eyes, but when she opened them, it was nothing to smile about. There stood Torrie Wilson in all her glory.

"What? Am I living in a nightmare?" Lita thought.

She glanced back at Trish. Trish was making a 'Vi's Friend' face, a face that showed nothing but disgust.

"Hi," greeted Torrie.

"Do you like sailing? Because I heard about this place that rents out boats—"

"Bye!" interrupted Trish as she ran out the door with her duffle bag.

Lita quickly locked the door behind her and followed Trish to their vehicle. Torrie stood by the door puzzled. As soon as she turned, Lita and Trish were long gone. They could see an angry Torrie Wilson in the rear-view mirror chasing after them.

"Oh, no!" screamed Trish.

"What is it?" asked Lita.

"I left my camera behind!"

Lita was forced to turn around.

From a distance they saw Torrie Wilson faced away from the van they were driving in. She seemed to be staring at a bird in the sky. Lita pushed hard with her foot on the gas pedal. Trish smiled devilishly and laughed. Torrie was caught by surprise as Lita hit her with the hood of the van. Torrie went flying into a ditch.

Trish childishly stuck her head out of the window and gawked, "Uh oh, WHOOPS!", and tossed a soft drink at her. The drink hit Torrie in the face and she stumbled down a hill. That was the last anyone saw of Torrie Wilson for the rest of the day.

Lita glanced at Trish and made the Piper 'I can't believe you just did that!' face.

After Trish retrieved her camera, they both were finally on their way to meet the rest of their friends and embark on their camping trip.

_"Recent reports indicate that a girl with 'white tennies' was last seen rolling down a hill. Criminologists suspect this might have something to do with the recent murders—click!" _

Lita looked a little apprehensive as she turned off the radio. Trish, gazing out the window, noticed that Lita was acting a bit strange.

"Hey kiddo, don't let your imagination run away with you."

"Oh, sorry," replied Lita. "I just get spooked when I hear about murders or crimes…" There was an awkward silence for a while. Then, all of a sudden, Lita slammed the brakes. This sent Trish forward colliding with the dashboard. "Maybe we better not go…" Lita suggested.

"Lita!" Trish exclaimed. "It's just a little camping trip," she said with a smile.

Lita stayed silent as she just looked away and bit her lip.

"Come on, Lita. I'm not leaving for this camping trip without your support." Suddenly, Trish's cell phone started to ring, "That's Kurt, what's it going to be?" Still, there was no reply from Lita. "Come on, Leet. How about another 'U'ee?"

"You're right." Lita said with a gleam of confidence.

"That's more like it!" yelled Trish. "Now get out of here before I change my mind!"

---

"She's not coming…" concluded Kurt as he paced around Jeff Hardy's front porch.

"She's coming, Kurt. Now settle down," Jeff muttered from his reclining chair.

The front door to Jeff's country-side home opened. Matt, seeming loaded with bags came stumbling out.

"Matty, we're only going to be out for a night," Jeff sighed.

"I know. I know," Matt assured. "But I want to come prepared."

"Right…" Jeff said sarcastically.

"And him?" asked Matt.

"What? Oh," realizing as he glanced at Kurt. "I don't think he's had his bowl of Wheaties this morning. He's worried that Lita won't come."

"No I'm not," Kurt protested. "I'm just concerned about everyone getting here on time."

"Yeah, sure," Jeff gawked.

Kurt took a big gulp of milk from the carton he was carrying around with him. Vitamin A, for ASTONISHING, was what it was going to take to get Lita, he thought. He paused and then took another large gulp of milk.

"He drinks it as if it were water," chuckled Matt.

Kurt tossed the empty carton. "No I don't," Kurt protested once more.

"Yeah, sure," Matt gawked.

"Hey, look." Jeff pointed to a van pulling into the driveway.

Kurt's face lit up immediately realizing who was in the driver's seat. He jogged off the porch and then to the vehicle. "Lita!" he exclaimed as she opened her door.

Lita, tossing the fiery red hair out of her face smiled. "Hello Kurt."

Before he could get another word out of his mouth, he saw that Lita was giggling a bit.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

Saying nothing, but still chuckling to herself, Lita motioned her index finger over her top lip as if to hint something.

Kurt realizing he just finished off a carton of milk, quickly wiped away the milk mustache he had and started turning red, but he had to laugh.

Trish got out on the other side of the van and stretched. She looked around, scanning the parameter until she locked her eyes on Jeff. "Jeff!" she shouted excitingly.

She slammed the van door and ran to him. Jeff got out of his recliner to take Trish into his arms for a warm hug. The couple had been dating for about three months. Every time they were together, they seemed so happy. "Hey sweetie," Jeff said warmly.

"Hey babe," replied Trish resting her head on his shoulder. "I missed you."

He kissed the top of her forehead. "Yeah, me too."

"Hey, there are places for that," Matt offered.

"Yeah, get a room," Lita seconded as she walked up to the porch with Kurt arm-in-arm.

Trish looked over at Lita and quickly countered, "You should take heed of your own advice, Red."

Lita blushed, "Bite the weenie, Trish."

"With relish," Trish smiled.

Kurt was confused. Trish was obviously asserting that Lita too was flirting, but with who? Disappointment smacked him upside the head. Little did he know. Kurt was a couple fries short of a Happy Meal, if you know what I mean.

Matt, not having said much, suddenly shouted, "Oh god, the van's on fire!"

From a distance, smoke could be seen coming out from the van.

The group rushed to the vehicle and opened the back doors. Smoke immediately escaped through the large opening. Waving their arms around to chase away the smoke, they all looked into the van with obscure looks on their faces. What could it be?

Not to much surprise, there was Molly Holly, Edge, and Bubba Ray Dudley. Obviously Molly thought it'd be a good idea for a science experiment; it had apparently gone bad. The trio chuckled.

Lita, starting from the right of the back door, looked at Kurt, Kurt looked at Trish, Trish looked at Jeff, and Jeff looked at Matt. With relief written all over their faces, laughter erupted.

Luckily the van had not been damaged.

---

"So, where are we going again?" asked Edge from the back of the van.

Molly answered quickly, "To go camping, stupid."

Edge, glaring at Molly, replied, "I know that. I mean, where we are going. Like the name of the campsite?"

Molly looked a little puzzled.

Edge sighed, "You're useless."

"Yeah, what's this place called, Red?" asked Jeff, now getting curious himself.

"Oh, some place called Camp Crystal Lake…nothing special." A grin slowly made itself apparent on her face.

Trish added, "Yeah, also known as ' Camp Blood'."

"Why do they call it, ' Camp Blood'?" asked Kurt getting a bit hesitant about going now.

"Well," Lita continued, "Supposedly five bodies were found strewn over the camp area. Isn't that right, Trish?"

"Oh! Yeah…strewn. Very strewn. How strewn, Lita?"

"Very strewn."

The divas both glanced at each other from the corner of their eyes with smirks on their faces. Everyone else was as pale as ghosts.

"Oh but don't worry, that happened years ago," Trish assured.

Lita was trying hard to keep a straight face. "Yeah, even though they never found the killer, he's probably long gone by now."

Bubba who hadn't paid much attention suddenly questioned, "Probably?"

"Well yeah," Trish replied. "It's been, what. Five years?"

"Something like that," said Lita.

The van was silent for about a good half-hour before Lita started laughing hysterically. She glanced at Kurt in the rear view mirror and saw him messing with his hands trying to keep himself occupied.

"You guys are so gullible."

"What?" A look of puzzlement crossed Kurt's face.

Trish turned back to him. "We made that story up. This place isn't even called Camp Crystal Lake."

"Nice prank, you guys," Edge said coldly.

Jeff chuckled a bit, "You got me."

Molly snorted, "Yeah, me too!"

Kurt sat with a blank expression on his face.

Lita saw him again in the mirror. "Kurt, it was just a joke. Don't be upset."

"I'm not," Kurt protested…again.

Matt just shrugged and put back on his head-set listening to his CD player.

"Listen, if it makes you feel better Kurt—I'm sorry." Lita didn't mean to hurt Kurt's feelings or make him feel any less manly. Hell, that was the last thing she wanted to do, but he was so vulnerable to teasing she couldn't help it sometimes.

"Alright." he said, a smile forming.

"Good. Because you have to be strong for me."

Kurt shrugged, "Why is that?"

"You're my Olympic Hero." Lita said smiling to herself. Trish noticed this and smiled as well.

"I'm her Olympic Hero," Kurt thought to himself. He began to feel his spirits being lifted and almost forgot about his doubts regarding himself and Lita.

---

"You're my Olympic Hero!" Trish repeated mockingly.

"Shut up, Trish."

"Lita, I have to say that was pretty clever."

Lita didn't know why she had told Kurt that or why she smiled and felt so comfortable afterwards. She could not manage to put the pieces of the puzzle together. Was this good or bad? Lita leaned up against the cold walls of a convenient store restroom and sighed.

"You like him, don't you?" Trish asked as she looked at herself in the mirror. Trish was not as self-absorbed as most people would think. She cared about Lita. They were almost like sisters.

Lita shrugged, "I don't know."

"I think you do."

"You think?" Lita replied wittingly.

Trish just gave Lita one of those looks, "Say what you want, but you are only cheating yourself. I think he's cute."

"You also think 'Just Whitney' is god's gift to music."

"It is," Trish asserted as she tossed her hair to one side and winked at herself in the mirror. "Ok, answer me this Lita. Do you think Kurt is attractive?"

Lita stayed silent.

"Honestly," she reinforced.

"Well," Lita began.

"Yes?" Trish interrupted.

"Well, he has some good qualities."

Trish urged her on, "Like?"

As soon as Lita was about to blurt out an answer, Molly walked into the restroom.

"Molly!" Lita exclaimed.

Lita's sudden interest in Molly Holly told Trish everything she needed to know. Lita did like Kurt, but was not secure with her feelings. Trish let it slide and exited the restroom.

---

Lita, not making anymore road stops for fear that Trish would get under her skin, drove about another 120 miles before she would get the group to the campsite.

The side door opened as Matt, Jeff, and Kurt fell out finally being able to get out and move around.

Soon after, Edge, Molly, and Bubba escaped from the back door and stretched.

"We finally made it," Matt proclaimed.

"We would have been here about an hour ago if some people didn't have to go to the bathroom every second," Trish said looking at Lita.

"That's what happens when you're pregnant."

Everyone slowly turned towards Lita.

Lita sighed, "It's from a movie."

Relief, once again, took its toll. Especially on Kurt, who was about ready to fall apart.

A middle-aged man in his forties walked up to the group. He was wearing a beat up pair of brown pants and a checkered shirt. "Can I help you young folks?"

"We're here for the night. I made reservations," Lita announced.

"Reservations, you say?" The man seemed perplexed. "Under what name?"

Lita stepped forward, "Amy Dumas."

"Dumas…Dumas…" the man mumbled to himself. "Oh, yes! I'm so sorry, I'm not organized at all today. I thought no one was booked for tonight because…" The man soon saw the apprehension on the group's faces. "Never mind that," he said before anyone asked. "You can take your bags up to the lodge while I gather some things you'll need out there in the woods."

"OK," Lita replied. "Come on, everyone."

Everyone picked up their things and headed towards the lodge.

Inside it was comforting. The aroma of the outdoors was naturally soothing in itself. But something else was on their minds. What was that man talking about when he said he thought the place wouldn't be booked? People camp here all the time.

"Guys," Trish said shakily. "Is it just me, or was that guy just damn creepy?"

Lita jumped in, "I wonder what he was talking about."

Molly butted in rather casually, "Oh, it's Friday the 13th."

"What?" Matt asked in disbelief.

"She's not kidding," added Jeff as he pointed to the calendar on the wall nearest to him. There circled in from what it seemed to be red crayon, was the thirteenth; and it was on a Friday.

"Did you know, Trish?" asked Lita rather suspiciously.

"Barely!" Trish said defensively.

The group looked at each other, but was interrupted by the creepy man. He looked as if everything was fine and peachy.

"Well, all your gear is out in front. You can set up anywhere within the camp boundaries."

"Thank you," Lita said, unsure of how to react to the man's smile that widened across his aged face.

---

"Here's a nice spot," Edge insisted. "Besides, it's by a lake. We can go swimming and stuff."

"Good idea," Trish said supportively. She must've been prepared because she already had a two piece bikini ready to go underneath her clothes. "Last one in is a rotten egg!"

Trish dove into the lake water and came up for air. "Come on! It's wonderful!"

It wasn't long before everyone except Lita and Kurt were swimming in the lake. Even Bubba was already in…with a shirt on of course.

"You going?" Lita asked softly to Kurt who was sitting on the edge of the dock by the lake.

"Are you kidding? I'm afraid of large bodies of water…" Kurt said rather hesitantly.

"Well," Lita said not seeming to be bothered by his statement. "That's too bad." She started to remove her shirt in front of Kurt.

Kurt not noticing this replied, "Yeah, you go on and—." He suddenly stopped as he watched her in awe.

"Have fun!" she said cheerfully as she dove into the water.

Kurt watched as she disappeared into the water. "Wait! I'm coming too!"

He started to take off his shirt and when he did he realized Lita was no where to be found. He leaned over the edge to search for Lita. "Lita?" he called.

He could see everyone else from a distance, but not Lita.

Kurt scratched his head. "What the heck?" He leaned over further.

It was only a matter of time before Lita popped out under him and pulled him into the water by his neck.

They both came up to the surface. Kurt was gasping for air.

"Lita!" he said in between breaths. "Why did you do—." But before he could finish she placed her hand on his lips. She looked into his deep blue eyes and smiled. Kurt knew what was coming and he had waited for this and had dreamed about it for the longest time. He started to get butterflies in his stomach and swallowed hard. When she removed her hand from his mouth, she kissed him passionately.

Kurt froze in shock and didn't say a word. He looked at Lita horrified.

"Oh my God, Kurt," Lita said apologizing. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to—."

This time Kurt cut Lita off as his lips met with hers.

When they finally pulled away, Lita whispered into his ear, "I really did mean it when I said you were my Olympic Hero."

---

"Kurt!" Lita was yelling at the top of her lungs. "We're here!"

"Huh?"

"I know the ride was long, but you didn't have to fall asleep on me," she said with a grin.

Kurt, half-asleep, rubbed his eyes and saw Lita above him. "Hey, Lita." He was laid out on the back seat. He had been asleep ever since the first stop at the convenience store.

She helped him sit up. "Hey yourself! Come on, we have everything set up already."

"I'll be right there," he said rather slowly. Lita nodded and scampered off to the campsite.

"It was just a dream," Kurt said to himself. A sharp pang of disappointment struck him as he saw Lita run off. "Who was I kidding?" he asked himself. After thinking about his dream and that kiss for a long time, he finally collected himself and his bags and headed towards the campsite.

---

When Kurt put his bags down next to the tent he was sharing with Jeff, he heard a sweet voice call him. He turned around immediately already registering it in his mind. It was Lita, the girl of his dreams. Literally.

"Sleep well?" the voice asked.

Kurt thought about the kiss he shared with Lita. He thought about how her hand felt on his lips and how she gazed into his eyes. "You could say that," he said with a smile on his face.

"Well," Lita said satisfied, "Great!"

Jeff joined the two of them. "Hey, Kurt! Looks like we're bunking up together." He wrapped his arm around Kurt's neck.

"Cool," Kurt replied.

Lita laughed, "Don't say that just yet, Jeff tends to be weird sometimes."

Jeff grunted, "Thanks, Red." He looked over at Kurt. "But you already thought I was weird didn't you?"

"A little," Kurt admitted. Jeff truly was one of a kind.

Jeff chuckled. "Well, I hope you aren't going to snore like you were in the van earlier."

Kurt started to turn red as Lita and Jeff laughed. "Aw, you guys."

Meanwhile, Molly was dancing around the campfire acting like an Iroquois Indian. Edge and Bubba Ray were clapping encouraging her to act even more retarded.

But what ever happened to Torrie Wilson, when she took a roll down that hill?

"Look at them!" Torrie said.

"Are they on drugs?", asked Stacy. They were both hiding out in the woods. Torrie was more than a little pissed about Lita bumping her off into the ditch and even more infuriated with Trish who threw the soft drink at her causing her to roll down that hill. She decided to bring her friend Stacy Keibler along to get revenge.

Torrie grabbed the binoculars from Stacy. "Give me those binoculars!"

A look of amusement came across her face.

"What?" asked Stacy.

"I think I see Molly Holly acting like an Iroquois Indian."

Stacy started to laugh.

"Shut up! You'll blow our cover!" Torrie snapped.

"Sorry."

"I'm going to get that Lita and Trish if it's the last thing I do." Torrie seemed pretty adamant about evening the score. Who knows what is in store for the group.

---

"Ok, everyone gather around the campfire!" Lita shouted excitedly.

Everyone took their seats on some wooden logs set up around the fire.

Jeff had Trish perched up on his lap. Lita looked at them together and thought to herself, "What the hell am I doing sitting next to Molly Holly?" She looked over at Molly. Molly looked back at her and smiled. Lita turned quickly and covered her face. She peered across the fire to see Kurt sitting by himself. "Perfect," Lita thought to herself. She made her way over to Kurt.

"Mind if I sit next to you?" she asked softly.

Kurt looked up into her brown angelic eyes, "Sure, are you sure you want to sit next to ME?"

She smiled and sat closely next to him and leaned up on his shoulder. "Campfires are so peaceful aren't they?"

"Sure are," Kurt agreed. He was just happy to have Lita next to him. He rested his head on hers.

Edge, sitting next to Bubba Ray who was scarfing down marshmallows, stood up. "Anyone have any good scary stories?"

Matt went rummaging through his duffel bag.

Jeff asked curiously, "Matt, whatcha doing?"

Matt turned around and revealed to the group a book of scary stories. "I knew we'd be needing this," he said. "Luckily I packed it."

He returned to the campfire and opened the book. "Ok, which one do ya'll want to hear? Jack The Ripper? Sleepy Hallow?"

"Look, Stacy!" exclaimed Torrie as they hid in a group of bushes nearby.

"How corny. Scary stories?"

Torrie replied, "Suites the situation."

"Do you even know what a situation is, Torrie?" Stacy asked.

"Shut up, Stacy. I knew bringing you along was a mistake."

Stacy stayed silent as Torrie thought up of a plan. The sun had already gone down and it was getting dark faster and faster.

---

"And that's the story of Jack The Ripper." Matt closed the book and sat down.

Bubba Ray, Molly, and Edge went into their tents shortly afterward and turned in early.

"I think I'm going to bed too," said Matt as he stashed the book of scary stories away in his duffel bag. "Night, ya'll."

"Good night, Matty," called his brother Jeff.

"See you in the morning," Lita said with a smile.

"Night, Matt," said Kurt.

Trish was half-way asleep in Jeff's arms. When she slept she looked like an angel, but when she was awake she was devious which totally contradicted her present state.

"Mmm…what was that?" Trish said half-asleep.

"What was what?" asked Jeff.

"I heard something."

"I heard it too," said Lita.

Kurt looked around the area while holding Lita. He had to be strong for her. He was her Olympic Hero.

Suddenly, out of the bushes, a large shadowy figure lurked onto the camp grounds.

"What the hell is that?" Jeff said as he moved with Trish to Lita and Kurt's side of the camp circle.

It speaks. "What are you doing on my campground!"

The four of them said nothing, they were too frightened at what was happening. Lita looked at the ground and saw heels sticking out from underneath the shadowy figure. She was confused.

"I said, what are you doing on my campground!" the shadowy figure howled.

Molly, who hated when she was woken up, came out of her tent, "Camping! We are camping! Now shut the hell up, please?" She returned into her tent.

It was silent for about five minutes.

"What are you?" Lita asked frightfully.

"I am…I am…!" The creature paused. A slight whisper could be heard, "Stacy what am I?"

"A bitch." Stacy replied simply.

"No! I meant the monster!" Torrie whispered gritting her teeth.

"Oh! The ghost of Christmas Past?"

"Oh!" The shadowy figure finally replied, "I am the ghost of Christmas Past!"

"Wait, Torrie, no!" Stacy hollered.

"Uh, oh!"

The group looked at the shadowy figure very strangely. Lita had an idea. "Hey, Ghost of Christmas Past."

The ghoul replied, "Yes?"

"Have you heard about Torrie Wilson?" she asked cleverly as she nudged Trish.

"Oh yeah, Torrie," Trish continued, "That whore!"

The shadowy figure replied, "Uh…no, I don't know her."

Lita smiled, "Well, good because if you did, you'd want to kill yourself just to escape her lame ass."

Torrie could not take all of these insults anymore. The shadowy figure's head popped off to reveal Torrie sitting on Stacy's shoulders. They were dressed in a costume.

"Torrie isn't a 'lame ass'!" she shouted.

Molly, disturbed once more came out of her tent and stepped on the shadowy figures toe, which was actually Stacy Keibler's foot.

"OUCH!" yelped Stacy as she hopped on one foot. This caused the creature to lose balance.

"Eh Whoa!" they both screamed in unison.

The creature fell on its side and started to tumble down a hill.

Lita, Kurt, Jeff, and Trish looked down the hill to see Stacy and Torrie roll off a cliff into the camp's lake.

"Well," Lita concluded. "I guess that's that."

The group put their arms around each other's waists and laughed.

---

-The Day After-

The ride back to Jeff's house was not as long as the ride up to the camp. It was actually a nice ride back. After everyone was dropped off, Lita decided to stick around at Jeff's place, where Kurt was staying the night.

"Kurt?" Lita called.

Kurt was sitting on the swing bench out on Jeff's front porch. "Hey, Lita."

"Can I talk to you for a sec?"

"Sure," Kurt made room for Lita to sit down.

She looked into his eyes. It reminded him of the dream he'd had. "What's up," he asked.

She smiled. "I really did mean it when I said you were my Olympic Hero."

Kurt jumped up from where he was seated and looked at Lita with shock written all over his face. "What did you say?!"

Lita stood up, "Are you okay, Kurt?"

They were the exact words Lita had said to him in his dream. Right after they shared the kiss that was stuck in his head.

"I don't know, I—." Lita moved her hand onto Kurt's lips. He looked at her hoping he wasn't dreaming. What it a dream? Had he fallen asleep on the way back from the trip?

She wrapped her arms around his neck and looked straight into his blue eyes. "Ilove you, Kurt Angle." She then removed her hand from his lips and kissed them softly.

Kurt pulled her away. "No! Am I dreaming? Tell me I'm not dreaming! Is this a dream? Lita—."

"You're not dreaming, Kurt."

He looked into her brown eyes which always set him into some kind of trance. He banded his arms around her waist to bring her closer to him. "I love you too, Lita," he said as his lips met with hers once more.

The End


End file.
